The One With The Yeti
"The One With The Yeti" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on November 5, 1998. Plot Phoebe's mother sends her an heirloom that belonged to her grandmother. She's really excited about it, but it turns out to be a fur coat. Phoebe wants to burn it, but Rachel thinks it's a crime against fashion. However, when Phoebe wears it, she discovers it really looks great and agrees with Rachel. When Phoebe walks past a couple of squirrels, however, she can't stand it anymore and gives the coat to a stranger. Monica and Rachel are in the storage room to get the waffle iron, which lays under a bug bomb. When they turn to leave, a scary looking man with a wild beard comes in with a pick axe, and they fog him with the bug bomb. It turns out to be Danny, their new neighbor. When Monica and Rachel go over to apologize, he just says "okay" and closes the door, which the girls find really rude. When Rachel meets Danny later on, after he had to get his hair cut short to get rid of the fog smell, she likes him. He initially thinks Rachel is just into the looks, but after Rachel gives an awkward speech about how they are both guilty of making snap judgments and she is at least trying to move past her initial impression, they agree to eat some pizza together. Ross is selling all his furniture because Emily doesn't want to live in a house with furniture that Rachel sat on. The group thinks this is a bit extreme, but they have to keep their feelings to themselves because Emily makes Ross happy. When Emily also demands Ross to move to a new apartment, sublet from her cousin, Joey can't stand it any longer and he flips out. They explain their doubts to Ross, but he says that this marriage has to work. When Emily freaks out over the phone about Ross having dinner with Rachel, despite this being the last meal the group planned to have together before Ross moved, he tells Emily she's got to trust him or their marriage won't work. Because Emily can't trust him, the two decide to divorce. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham James Michael Tyler - Gunther George Newbern - Danny Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Alexa Junge Trivia General *This is the last physical appearance of Emily in the series; she appears in "The One With The Ride Along", but only her voice is heard. *This is the first episode where Monica and Chandler's affair is not a part of any of the storylines. Though it is still alluded to in a small scene at the beginning where Joey urges Monica and Chandler not to make out in his apartment. Later in the coffeehouse, after Joey tells Ross that Emily is being unreasonable, he subtly implies to Monica and Chandler that he would have told Ross about the affair, saying "Well, I'm keeping so many things to myself these days, something was bound to slip out!" *The Magna Doodle says "WHY" in bold, most likely due to Joey's opinion of Chandler and Monica's secret affair. *Ross is seen moving out of his first apartment in this episode into his second apartment where he will live with Emily. However this second apartment is never seen and Ross is evicted in the next episode following the decision of Emily and Ross to divorce. *The newsstand in the tag scene is the same one seen in "The One That Could Have Been, Part 1" when Ross first sees Rachel. *Ross asks the gang if they'll have the same conversation (about compromise) when they get married. Ironically he marries Rachel at the end of the season, although they're both drunk at the time. The next proper marriage involving a group member is that of Chandler and Monica at the end of Season 7. *The tv episode emits certain scenes such as Joey using Monica's other phone, thinking it's another line, which interrupts Ross's call with Emily. *Danny and Rachel eat pizza and later begin a short-lived relationship eventually but break-up when she sees how uncomfortably close he is with his sister, including taking baths together. *It's not clear if it's a mistake by Jennifer Aniston when Rachel first tells Phoebe that destroying the coat is "A crime against nature" before correcting herself with "not nature, fashion". *George Newbern, who plays Danny, is well known for voicing Superman in many DC Animated features. Coincidentally, The Yeti, Beast Man, and Bigfoot are also minor characters in the DC Comics universe. Goofs * When Emily calls Ross at Monica's apartment, he says he's going to put Emily on speaker. However, he hangs up the handset BEFORE hitting the speakerphone button. Phones - particularly in the 90's - required you to first put someone on speakerphone by pressing the button and THEN hang up the phone. * When Chandler and Monica are kissing on the chair, Chandler's hand is by his side. When the camera angle changes, his hand is on Monica's leg. *When Joey says "Now he's moving?" the position of his left leg changes between this shot and the next shot. * When Ross is moving out of his apartment, the phone on the charger keeps disappearing and reappearing. * When Joey tells Monica and Chandler "If I have to pretend not to know about you two then you're gonna have to pretend there's nothing to know about," Joey's door is open. In the next shot it's closed, but when he walks into his room it's open again already. * Just after Emily says "no" in reply to Ross asking if she can trust him, the scene shifts to show Rachel with her arm on Joey's thigh. We then go for a closer shot and Joey has half-turned and Rachel's arm is on the chair. * The first and second times Danny closes the door on Monica and Rachel, the wall part of the set moves noticeably, to the point that it is very obvious that it is a set. * When Danny opens his apartment door, there is a wall directly behind him but in "The One With The Inappropriate Sister" there's no wall and the apartment door leads directly into the living area. * When the gang enter Ross's apartment, Ross appears to be applying filler to the wall but there's nothing there to fill. * Joey mentions the time he walked into the serving hatch door but this incident is never seen. * When Ross brings his flyer into Central Perk, the white flyer over his right shoulder has the word "Thursda." rather than Thursday. * Phoebe puts the fur coat down on the kitchen table twice. * Although he could conceivably have changed it, the photo on the wall behind Danny is different in the first scene when Rachel and Monica knock on his door to when Rachel goes there alone. External links * The One with the Yeti at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes